And So It Begins
by alb33
Summary: Wearing her twenty eighth dress, Jane is convinced by Kevin to partake in a repeat of the night everything changed for them. After all, what's a wedding without a little craziness?


It was almost all too familiar: the drinks, the song and the couple. But today, there were a few things that were different. They weren't at a bar; they were in the ballroom of a hotel. They weren't totally drunk; they were just a little drunk. There was no storm and they weren't soaking wet. But most of all, they weren't two people that grated on each other's nerves anymore. As of three hours ago, they were married. Granted, they were still going to get on each other's nerves here and there, but that one night over a year ago had made them realize they loved each other more than they hated each other.

As the opening notes of the song played through the room, Jane couldn't help but smile. She grinned when Kevin pulled her to her feet and made her dance with him. She even smiled and laughed at his crazy dance moves. Then he grabbed a couple of microphones from the DJ and offered one to her. That was where Jane drew the line. It was bad enough singing the song drunk in front of strangers, but at her wedding in front of her family and friends? No way.

"No," she insisted.

"Come on, Jane! We have to! It's our wedding! It's our _song_!" He tugged on her hand and tried to put the microphone in it, but she moved away, giggling nervously.

"_No_," she hissed, still giggling. "Kevin, I won't do it."

"You did it before," he said.

"I was a tiny bit drunk."

"What are you now?" Kevin raised an eyebrow.

"Slightly buzzed," she answered with a huff.

Kevin just looked at her. "Please, Jane?"

"No," she said again.

"Hey, well at least you're saying no." Kevin gave her a small smile.

Jane thought for a fraction of a second. "Okay, fine, I'll do it."

"Oh, don't do it for me," Kevin said. "Don't let me pressure you."

"No, I want to."

"Are you sure? You don't have to if you don't want to."

"I want to!" Jane said, louder this time.

"Okay, okay." Kevin laughed and handed her the microphone. "Let's do it."

"The song's half over," Jane said in one last attempt to get off the hook.

"I can fix that," Kevin grinned. He hopped up beside the DJ and said something to him. The DJ nodded before stopping the music completely. The room fell silent and everyone looked up at Kevin, who had moved in front of the DJ stand. "Hit it," he said over his shoulder. The DJ nodded again and started the song over.

"Now, I'm not sure how many of you know this," Kevin addressed the crowd, speaking into the microphone to make sure everyone heard, "but this is the song that made me and Jane famous."

"Not famous," Jane interrupted, stepping up next to him and facing the crowd. She paused. "Just well known in the area."

The crowd chuckled and Kevin chimed in again, a grin on his face. "So we thought we'd show you exactly how we did it." He kicked off his shoes and stepped up onto the closest table, luckily cleared of all breakable dishes after dinner was over. A few gasps that could be heard throughout the crowd, but nonetheless, Kevin held his hand out to Jane, who closed her eyes for a second before kicking off her own shoes, taking his hand and climbing up beside him.

"Hey, kids, shake it loose a lemon," Kevin began, singing the entirely wrong lyrics, just as they had that night. He mumbled some gibberish before yelling something about a feather.

"You're gonna hear a handsome music so the walrus sounds," Jane continued.

"Walrus sounds?" Kevin asked, laughing.

They continued to perform nearly the entire song and before Jane knew it, she had loosened up and was completely getting into it. Kevin had done it again. He had a knack for knowing just how to make her laugh and for getting her to act like a total buffoon in public, and she didn't care. She was learning to love doing it.

Finally, Kevin jumped off the table, reached up, grabbed Jane's waist and pulled her back onto the ground as laughter and cheering came from the wedding guests.

"How did you even remember the right wrong words?" Casey asked, appearing out of nowhere, tugging her hair out of the bun Jane had done before the ceremony. Even on her own wedding day, she had still worried about other people, even if it was her best friend. "If that even makes sense," Casey continued. "Weren't you two just a little bit wasted that night?" she squinted and held two fingers about a centimeter apart.

"Oh, there were videos," Jane said, looking up at the ceiling and pursing her lips slightly.

"Made it onto YouTube," Kevin cheered, looking proud, unlike Jane. "Jane lost it when she first found out."

"I did not," Jane insisted. "I just thought it was a complete invasion of privacy-,"

"We were out at a bar dancing on a table. It's not like someone filmed us through a window," Kevin argued.

"It doesn't matter," Jane said.

"Well, I'm just going to leave you two to playfully banter," Casey said, "while I go get myself more champagne and go talk to that guy at the table in the corner."

"Behave yourself; that's my cousin!" Jane yelled.

"I'm always on my best behavior," Casey said innocently before wandering off.

"So," Kevin smirked, taking Jane's hand and leading her towards the dance floor. She took a breath and smoothed out the skirt of her dress.

"So, what?" she asked, looking up.

"So not bad for a twenty-eighth wedding, huh?" he asked.

Jane smiled. "No, not bad at all."

"The best part is, your dress is stunning. It might be the best one yet. It's not vomit colored, there are no pom-poms, and best of all, it doesn't make me think that the circus came to town."

Jane laughed. "Oh, trust me, after what just happened, I think the circus has most definitely come to town."

"Why, because it was the greatest show on earth?"

Jane rolled her eyes. "Oh, so now you're Barnum and Bailey."

"I'll be Barnum if you be Bailey."

"Ha ha," Jane laughed. "Funny."

"You could have refused to get up there."

"No, I couldn't have."

"Yes, you could have."

"No, you would have made me feel guilty."

"I can't make you feel guilty. I can't make you feel anything."

"Yes, you can."

"No, I can't."

Jane sighed and shook her head. "And so it begins," she said with a laugh.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**


End file.
